


Playing Postman

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: At Valentine's Day, several members of the Time Family have crossed paths with a certain Time Agent, without their even knowing it





	Playing Postman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="love_bingo">'s "v-day", and inspired by a bit of fanon/head canon that someone on Tumblr proposed. Featuring a very young Amy Pond, a teenaged Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, and Jack Harkness playing Time Agent gone postman.

"You'll get plenty of cards from the other children," Amelia Pond's mother reassured her. "You'll forget all about getting one from your Raggedy Doctor. Maybe that nice boy, Rory, will give you one," she added, slipping a packet of peanut butter and cherry preserve sandwiches and heart-shaped cookies into her little girl's hands.

Amelia took the paper bag, but her little face remained resolute. "I would like just *one* card from him, just so I know he's not forgotten about me," she grumped and stepped out the front door and into the cool February morning.

There on the doorstep, almost under her foot, lay a package wrapped in pink tissue paper. She paused to scoop it up and sit down to tear it open. There inside lay the big box of colored pencils -- no two colors the same -- that she had been admiring in the shop window. Someone had tucked a message under the flap of the box, a note written in a big, sprawly hand like a film star's autograph.

_For the talented Miss Amelia Pond,_

_Here's a little something to help you draw a really nice valentine card_

_From_

_A friend of the Raggedy Doctor_

This either had to be a prank or it had to prove it, that her Raggedy Doctor truly was real. She heard a twig snap near the privet hedge, and looking up, she spied a tall man in a long, flappy grey coat striding away out of sight...

* * * *

"So, you got any big plans tonight?" Mickey asked. He and Rose sat perched on the parapet of the wall surrounding the school yard, munching on chips they had nipped out to buy during lunch, preparatory to skipping out entirely, before the monitors could catch them.

"I dunno, get a pizza, go see a movie," Rose said, scoffing a chip from Mickey's paper cone.

"What's showin'?"

"Whatever looks good?" she said, with a shrug.

"Somethin' romantic and barmy?" Mickey asked, mischievously.

Rose paid him no mind: she had just spotted a tall bloke in a long, grey coat, like something out of one of those World War II movies Mum watched. The guy came out the side door of the school, passing along all casual-like, but she thought she saw him glance her way for a second before going on his way.

"You even listenin' to a word I said?" Mickey asked.

"Somethin' romantic sounds good enough," she fumbled. She knew she had seen the bloke before, she was not sure where, though.

She found the rose in her locker, the next morning. No card, nothing to show who had left it. She wondered if it was Mickey, trying to be cute, or someone pranking her. But it was not exactly the kind of thing he would do: if Mickey had given her a rose, he would have made a big production out of it, pretending to be Romeo and reciting silly fake Shakespearean lines.

And then she thought of the bloke in the blue-grey coat...

 

* * * *

"Hotel reservations? At the Renniston?" Donna cried, eying the fancy invitation-like card that Shaun had handed to her, a few days before Valentine's Day. "But that's a five-hundred pounds a night for a room there. We can't afford this."

"That's what I said when the gent handed me the envelope," her husband replied, a bit helpless.

"Who did?"

"Did what?"

"Gave you this ruddy envelope."

"The gent who told me about the raffle."

"What raffle??"

"I don't know, I thought you'd signed up for it. This tall gent in a long coat came up to me at the office and handed it to me, said we'd won the grand prize."

"This better not be one of Nerys' little tricks: I bet we'll get there and there'll be no reservation. And I've not a stitch to wear to a place that swanky."

"That's what I said to the bloke," Shaun said. "He told me not to worry: he had a mate who'd fix you up with something smashing. All we had to do was show up at the Renniston on the afternoon of Valentine's Day and the folk at the hotel would take care of the rest."

She sighed, tiredly. "All right: we'll give it a go. But if this goes cock-eyed, I'll find out just who's played us for fools, I will!"

The night of Valentine's Day found Donna and Shaun in the ballroom of the Renniston, Shaun in a tuxedo, Donna clad in a long, flowy purple gown like something that a Grecian goddess might wear -- something she recognized, maybe from a travel brochure for Santorini? -- the both of them slow dancing to some dreamy melody reminiscent of a 1940s dance tune. Out of the corner of her eye, Donna thought she saw someone watching her, winking at her when he caught her attention. That someone being a tall, cheeky-looking gent in blue, slow-dancing with what might be his boyfriend, who had an eye on Donna's gown...


End file.
